Can't Sleep
by carlmark
Summary: hanya sebaris kegelisahan youngjae yang tak bisa tidur. "aku tak bisa tidur hyung, mark hyung tak bisa memelukku seperti teddy bear" GOT7FANFICT! 2JAE! MARKSON LILBIT! YAOI! DLDR!


Can't sleep

Short fanfict for 2Jae

Im Jaebum, Choi Youngjae

Yaoi

"hyung, aku tak bisa tidur, mark hyung tak bisa memelukku seperti boneka teddy bear"

Hanya sebaris tulisan tentang youngjae yang tak bisa tidur

.

.

.

Padahal ini sudah malam, ah bukan, ini sudah sangat larut malam, lebih tepatnya pukul 2 pagi. Tapi youngjae masih tak bisa menutup matanya walaupun ia sudah berusaha keras. Berulang kali youngjae membuka-tutup-bukalagi-tutuplagi- matanya sejak sejam yang lalu. Karena kesal kantuk tak kunjung menghampirinya, youngjae pun bangun.

"aish! Kenapa aku masih tak bisa tidur juga sih!" gerutu youngjae menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya secara kasar. matanya melihat sekeliling kamar yang sekarang ia tempati bersama mark dan terhenti di pojok kamar di dekat ranjang mark. ada coco disana, tertidur pulas di keranjang tidur yang memang disediakan anjing itu.

Youngjae juga melihat kebawah, ke tempat dimana mark tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dan youngjae tau mark belum sempat mengganti bajunya, terbukti baju yang mark kenakan saat tidur itu adalah baju yang sama ketika mereka meet and greet tadi.

Huh

Youngjae bahkan iri pada coco dan mark yang seolah berkomplot untuk tidur nyenyak tanpa mengajaknya.

Dan sekarang youngjae bingung, ia harus apa agar bisa tertidur juga?

Minum susu?

"ah tidak, aku bukan anak kecil. Bukannya ngantuk berat tambahku malah bertambah"

Menghitung domba?

"domba siapa yang mau kuhitung? Memangnya jam segini ada domba nyasar disini?"

Atau... membaca buku?

"apalagi itu, lihat covernya saja aku sudah muak, apalagi membacanya"

Lalu aku harus apa!?, batin youngjae galau

youngjae kembali berbaring, mencoba untuk kembali tidur, memaksa matanya untuk tertutup hingga tahi lalat yang ada di bawah mata sipitnya ikut tenggelam. Tubuhnya sesekali iya putar ke kiri dan kanan agar mendapat posisi yang nyaman untuknya tidur.

Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak mengantuk sama sekali! Salahkan matanya yang tak mau terpejam barang sedetikpun, dan salahkan juga alam sadarnya yang terus menerus bekerja hingga ia tak bisa fokus untuk tidur

"h-uh padahal besok aku ada test pagi, bagaimana ini? Ayolah mata terpejamlah~ dosen yang akan memberikan test untukku besok itu bukanlah type orang yang lemah lembut, kau tau sendiri kan, dia galak bahkan lebih galak dari jaebum hyung!" youngjae bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengetuk ngetuk pelan kelopak matanya

Berbicara tentang jaebum, tiba-tiba otak youngjae berputar, mengarah pada wajah hyung kesayangannya yang sekarang menjadi roomate jackson.

Jaebum, Im Jaebum, pria berkarakter tegas, manly, tapi hangat dan sangat penyayang -100% murni menurut youngjae- yang merupakan leader dari grup di tempat youngjae bernaung itu sangat bisa diandalkan ketika dirinya sedang kesulitan untuk tertidur seperti sekarang ini, karena selama youngjae tidur sekamar dengan jaebum, youngjae tak pernah merasakan yang namanya sulit tertidur

Jangankan tak bisa tidur, youngjae bahkan selalu mengantuk berat kalau sudah merebahkan diri di kasurnya dan jaebum

Jangan tanya apa yang jaebum lakukan sehingga youngjae selalu merasa nyaman tidur di sampingnya, youngjae sendiri juga tidak tau

Yang jelas, jaebum selalu memeluk tubuh youngjae dengan hangat sambil mengelus anak rambut youngjae yang menutupi dahinya –well, itu namanya poni, youngjae- dan jaebum secara sukarela menjadikan tangannya sebagai alas kepala youngjae saat si manis itu tertidur

Ugh, youngjae benar-benar merasa dirinya seperti boneka beruang teddy!

"benar juga, kenapa aku tidak mencoba ke kamar lamaku saja? Mungkin jaebum hyung bisa membantuku" youngjae tersenyum menanggapi ide jeniusnya, entah apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga pria manis itu tanpa fikir panjang melesat pergi menuruni ranjangnya setelah menarik bantal kesayangan miliknya

"ehm, sepertinya harus ada yang aku lakukan sebelum pergi" tatapan youngjae beralih pada mark yang tengah tertidur pulas, wajah yang biasanya selalu terlihat tampan di layar itu kini menjadi super berantakan –walaupun tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya- dengan memeluk guling winnie the pooh

Ugh mark hyung terlalu cute! Fikir youngjae

Maka tanpa berniat membuat mark terbangun, youngjae perlahan mengambil ponselnya yang ada di rak kecil milik jackson lalu membuka aplikasi kamera, memotret beberapa kali pada object yang sama agar mendapat angle yang bagus

"aku berani bertaruh, jackson hyung akan memohon mohon padaku agar mengirimkan foto ini padanya, lihat saja nanti" ujar youngjae iseng. yah lumayan lah untuk berjaga-jaga jika jackson berani mengerjainya ini akan menjadi kartu as yang sangat jitu supaya pria hongkong itu tak akan macam-macam padanya

Licik sekali kau, youngjae

Sebagai tambahan, youngjae dengan hati-hati menarik kaos yang mark kenakan, dan meletakkannya begitu saja di lantai. Awalnya niat youngjae baik mau menggantikan pakaian mark menjadi pakaian tidur layak pakai, tapi melihat tubuh atas mark yang polos tiba-tiba niat baiknya berubah menjadi ide brilliant

"jackson hyung harus berterima kasih padaku setelah ini" setelah berkata seperti itu, youngjae mengendap keluar dari kamar mark, menutup pintu sepelan mungkin agar mark tak terbangun

Dan tanpa memerlukan waktu yang lama kini youngjae sudah berada di dalam kamar lamanya. Youngjae memperhatikan kedua pria yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu tertidur dengan posisi tubuh saling membelakangi seperti ada pembatas samudera di tengah-tengah ranjang mereka

Youngjae berfikir, apa jaebum pernah memeluk jackson seperti ia memeluk dirinya?

"ah tidak, mana mungkin. Jaebum hyung bukan penyuka sesama"

Youngjae tidak tau saja bahwa jaebum telah melenceng menjadi menyukai sesama, dan itu karena dirinya, yang ia tau hanya baru markson yang resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. –walaupun sebenarnya yugyeom dan bambam pun sudah berani menyatakan perasaan mereka satu sama lain-

Dasar choi yang tidak peka!

Perlahan youngjae mendekat pada jaebum, berjongkok hingga wajahnya sedatar dengan wajah damai jaebum yang sedang tertidur. "hyung~ hyung~"

Jaebum tak bergeming seolah-olah panggilan dari youngjae hanya desiran air conditioner di kamarnya, tak mau menyerah youngjae mulai menusuk nusukkan pipi jaebum dengan jari telunjuknya

"jaebum hyuuuuuuuuuunggggggg" kali ini usaha youngjae membuahkan hasil, jaebum membuka membuka matanya kasar, bersiap menyembur siapa saja yang berani mengganggu ketenangan tidurnya

Tapi sebelum makian keluar dari bibirnya, sebelum sumpah serapah jaebum menguar, dahinya berkerut dalam terlebih dahulu ketika yang terlihat di hadapannnya kini adalah youngjae-nya. dan jaebum menelan kembali makian dan emosi yang siap ia keluarkan tadi mentah-mentah

Kalau itu youngjae, mana mungkin jaebum bisa marah kan? Jangankan mengganggu tidurnya, youngjae bahkan sudah sedari lama lancang mengganggu hidupnya yang 'lurus'

"jae? Ada apa? Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut kau harusnya tidur" cerocos jaebum, youngjae jadi sedikit sangsi, bisa-bisanya jaebum masih sempat mengomel ketika matanya saja bahkan belum bisa terbuka sepenuhnya

Tak tau saja youngjae jika jaebum sangat amat gesit jika segala sesuatunya menyangkut tentang dirinya sendiri.

"hyung, aku tak bisa tidur" adu youngjae sedikit manja

"wae?"

"mark hyung tak bisa memelukku seperti boneka teddy bear" mati-matian jaebum menggigit bibir dalamnya agar seringaiannya tak keluar begitu saja, youngjae benar-benar tau cara memporak-porandakan suasana hati seorang im jaebum

"ehm, kalau begitu kau tidur disini saja jae" jaebum mempersilahkankan bagian kasur di sampingnya pada youngjae, padahal sudah jelas, bagian itu sudah diisi oleh jackson yang terlelap se lelap lelapnya

"tapi hyung, bagaimana dengan jackson hyung?"

"bukan masalah"

Jaebum lalu menendang-nendang pantat jackson tanpa hati nurani sedikitpun, sangking kerasnya bahkan tubuh jackson sudah mepet ke dinding

"jackson. wang. Bangunlah. Pindah sana ke kamar lamamu. Jackson" ujar jaebum dengan keadaan kakinya yang masih menendang tubuh jackson hingga

Bugh

Hidung jackson sukses mencium tembok dinding kamar jaebum, dan jackson mau tak mau terbangun setelah merasakan nyeri pada batang hidungnya

"yak hyung! Wae geure! Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang tidur!" amuk jackson, tapi bukan jaebum namanya kalau takut pada adiknya sendiri, sama mark saja dia tak gentar. Jaebum justru mengendikkan bahunya acuh

"aku tau"

"lalu kenapa kau menendang pantatku"

"pergilah ke kamar lama mu. Tidur di sana saja, youngjae mau tidur disini" usir jaebum tak berperasaan.

"argh! Kalian berdua memang selalu mengganggu ketenangan hidupku. Kan kalian yang mau tukar roommate kenapa sekarang kalian yang mengusirku dari sini?"

"tanyakan saja pada youngjae"

"aku kan tak mau terbiasa tidur terus-terusan di pelukan jaebum hyung"

"tapi kau malah tak bisa tidur kalau tak kupeluk kan?"

Blush. Kedua pipi gembul youngjae memerah, salahkan perkataan jaebum yang tepat sasaran hingga ia merona malu seperrti ini

"ya ya ya ya terserah kalian! aku pergi"

jackson beranjak meninggalkan kasurnya, keluar dari kamar dan menyisakan youngjae yang masih terpaku di samping jaebum

"nah jae, sekarang kau bisa tidur disini" jaebum menepuk kasur yang ada di sampingnya. Youngjae segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sana

Bahkan masih terasa hangat karena tadi ditiduri jackson

Jaebum sudah mulai menutup matanya lagi, tapi berbeda dengan youngjae yang masih tak bisa tertidur, matanya masih terbuka lebar.

Berkali-kali youngjae memutar tubuhnya kesana kemari, berusaha menyamankan dirinya agar bisa tidur, tapi sayang rasa kantuk bahkan tak menghampirinya sama sekali

Tapi saat youngjae akan bangun, tiba-tiba tangan jaebum melingkar di pinggangnya, sebelah tangan lagi menyusur ke bawah leher youngjae dan naik ke atas kepala si manis itu. Menjadi alas kepala youngjae pengganti bantal yang ada di bawahnya

"tidurlah, bukankah besok kau ada test?" tanya jaebum, dengan mata tertutup. Membuat jantung malang milik youngjae berdetak sangat cepat. Dan youngjae sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah jantungnya, karena sudah 2 tahun ia selalu mengalami hal ini

"tapi aku masih belum mengantuk hyung~" ujar youngjae. tanpa membuka matanya pun jaebum tau kalau sekarang youngjae sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jadi daripada dia gelap mata dan menyambar bibir youngjae, lebih baik jaebum tak melihatnya saja

Dan im mesum.

"dan juga, aku masih heran saja"

"heran? Heran kenapa?"

"ya heran, kenapa aku selalu mengantuk ketika tidur bersama jaebum hyung, apa sih yang hyung lakukan padaku! Beri tau aku hyung supaya aku juga bisa tidur tanpa harus tidur denganmu"

Jaebum terkekeh sendiri mendengarnya, ternyata youngjae masih tak bisa tidur tanpa dirinya. Jaebum diam-diam bersyukur dalam hatinya. Karena itu berarti ia masih ada kesempatan kembali tidur bersama youngjae-nya

"entahlah, mungkin kau sudah meminum ramuan dari hyung kemarin?"canda jaebum, mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"HYUNG SERIUS!?" dasar youngjae yang terlalu polos, begitu saja di anggapnya serius

"hahahaha mana mungkin hyung melakukannya jae-ah. Entahlah, mungkin kau selalu merasa nyaman kalau tidur di samping hyung"

Sigh, lagi-lagi youngjae salah tingkah karena perkataan jaebum yang seribu persen tepat. Wajahnya pasti sudah memerah sekarang, youngjae lalu melesakkan kepalanya ke dada jaebum agar pria itu tak melihat wajah meronanya

"hyuuung, aku serius. Sekarang aku mau tidur, tapi kenapa aku masih belum mengantuk hyung?"

"coba sekarang tutup saja matamu jae, hyung jamin kau pasti akan mengantuk" bisa youngjae rasakan kalau sekarang tangan jaebum yang ada di kepalanya mengelus rambutnya lembut, sangat lembut, dan membuat youngjae merasakan nyaman yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu

"uhm"

Dan ternyata jaebum benar! Kantuk itu mulai menyerang youngjae hingga matanya terasa berat, dan perlahan tertutup.

'harusnya dari tadi saja aku kesini' batin youngjae

Jaebum membuka matanya, menatap wajah 'terlelap' youngjae yang sangat damai, seperti malaikat. Pemandangan yang selalu jaebum sukai itu ya ini, wajah youngjae ketika tertidur dan bangun tidur. Ia rindu dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, karena setelah youngjae memutuskan bertukar tempat tidur dengan jackson ia jadi tak bisa melihat wajah manis youngjae saat tidur

Wajah jaebum maju perlahan, berniat mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke dahi youngjae, tapi saat bibir jaebum sudah hampir menempel di dahi youngjae, anak itu justru membuka matanya. Sontak jaebum menjauhkan wajahnya.

"kenapa kau masih belum tidur?"

Pertanyaan jaebum tak mendapat jawaban dari youngjae, anak itu justru merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel yang tadi ia masukkan. Megotak-atik layar persegi itu sambil memasang senyum misterius

"ada yang ingin kuberikan pada jackson hyung, hihi" ujar youngjae tanpa melihat ke arah jaebum. Membuat jaebum heran sendiri melihat tingkah youngjae

"memangnya apa yang kau berikan?"

Setelah selesai, youngjae mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di laci samping tempat tidurnya. Youngjae kembali memeluk jaebum dan menyamankan posisinya di pelukan pria chic itu.

"hmm, sesuatu yang akan membuat jackson hyung tak bisa tidur, mungkin? Kkk jaljayo, hyung" dan setelah mengatakan itu, youngjae menutup matanya, mulai terlelap dalam mimpi.

Tak mau ambil pusing jaebum hanya mengangguk, dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang tadi sempat tertunda di dahi youngjae.

"nice dream, jae"

Dan mereka berdua pun terlelap tidur dengan posisi saling memeluk dan berbagi kenyamanan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SIAL!"

Ini sudah ke 18 kali jackson memaki pada dirinya sendiri, dan itupun sejak dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar lamanya ini. alangkah kagetnya jackson ketika ia akan tidur di kasurnya ternyata mark ada disana, tertidur dengan keadaan yang membuat jackson memaki sebanyak 18 kali

Mark tertidur dengan posisi memeluk boneka winnie the pooh pemberian fans nya –dan hadiah itu diterima mark tepat 5 jam setelah jackson mengatakan di suatu acara bahwa ia memanggil mark dengan sebutan markie pooh-. Awalnya hanya terlihat cute, tapi mata jackson membulat saat ia melihat mark tak memakai baju atasan

DAMN! Mengapa mark bisa menjadi sangat cute dan menggairahkan di saat yang bersamaan!

Dan sejak itu jackson menjadi uring-uringan di ranjangnya, disisi lain iya ingin membangunkan mark dan menyalurkan gairahnya saat ini juga, disisi lain jackson kasihan. Kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat kelelahan, ia jadi tak tega juga

Drrt drrrt drrrtt

Di saat jackson masih bergelut pada kegelisahannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Dengan setengah malas jackson membuka kunci ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari youngjae

 **FROM : YOUNGRISH**

 ** _Hyung, bagaimana? Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat? HAAHAHAHAHAHAH. Ini adalah sebuah permintaan maafku karena sudah mengganggu tidurmu malam ini. aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu yang tak kalah kerennya dari ini. Good Night MAN!_**

 ** _Ps: jangan macam-macam dengan mark hyung! Besok kami akan ke petshop untuk membeli vitamin dan makanan coco!_**

Jackson menatap layar ponselnya nanar, tanpa basa basi ia mencampakkan benda persegi empat itu begitu saja di samping bantalnya

"kurang ajar kau youngjae!"

Big thanks to choi youngjae, karena dirinya jackson kini harus begadang dengan fantasi liarnya untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

##

FIN

Ahahahahaha ini aku buat saat aku ga bisa tidur malah, tiba tiba kefikiran 2jae, jadi bikin ginian deeehh. Lagian aku sedih karena sekarang stok ff 2jae menipis bangeeet, jadi itung-itung kan ikut meramaikan ffn dengan 2jae ya ga


End file.
